1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an electronic photographing apparatus and an electronic photographing apparatus system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic photographing apparatus and an electronic photographing apparatus system for converting an optical image of a photographed object into digital image data, and recording the converted image data, comprising a display device for displaying an image to be photographed by a photographer, making it possible to specify a focusing position or the like on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electronic photographing apparatus such as an electronic still camera or digital camera comprises a display device for displaying an image to be photographed by a photographer so that the photographer can photograph an image while watching the photographing screen.
That is, in such an electronic photographing apparatus, the photographer can photograph an image while watching the photographing screen, thereby making it possible to check a photographing state of an object in advance, which is convenient.
In this case, the display device for displaying an image to be photographed by the photographer is incorporated in an electronic photographing apparatus itself such as a digital camera or utilizes a monitor such as an external personal computer (PC) that communicates with the electronic photographing apparatus.
However, in the conventional electronic photographing apparatus as described above, although the photographer photographs an image while watching the photographing screen, thereby making it possible to check a photographing state of an object in advance, which is convenient, the following problems have been still unsolved.
First, when a display device for displaying an image to be photographed by a photographer is incorporated in an electronic photographing apparatus itself such as a digital camera, in general, the size of a display screen is about several inches, which is very small, whereby the photographed image is small, and a coarse image is produced. Thus, there has been a problem that the focused state of an object is hardly judged from such a photographed image.
In addition, even when a display device for displaying an image photographed by a photographer generally utilizes a monitor such as a personal computer that uses a display screen of about 10 inches in size, there has been a problem that it is difficult to judge which part of an object is focused from such a photographed image.